


Bubble Bath

by captainamergirl



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F, You Make Bath Time Just So Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Reese takes care of Bianca after a long day at the office.





	Bubble Bath

Bianca had had a very long day at the office. Between literally pulling Kendall and Greenlee off each other and doing a ton of computer entry data work, she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was get home and sleep.  
  
But when she walked in the door of the bathroom and saw her beautiful wife sitting on the rim of the bathtub in nothing but a silky, see through negligee, she knew Reese had other ideas. Bianca was definitely more than a bit aroused as she could see everything she loved so much about Reese’s slender body with her very own eyes.  
  
Reese stood and moved over to Bianca, giving her a soft kiss. “I know you’ve been working very hard lately so I thought I’d run a bath for you and let you relax while I make you some supper.”  
  
“Wait, you expect me to relax when you’re dressed like that?” Bianca said, intertwining her fingers with Reese’s. “Anyway, are the girls in bed?”  
  
“Yep. They’ve been down for hours.”  
  
“Well as thoughtful as it is that you ran me a bubble bath, why should I be the only one enjoying it?” Bianca leaned in and nuzzled Reese’s lithe neck with her lips.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t mind sharing?” Reese asked as she smiled into Bianca’s tender embrace.  
  
“No, not at all. I think that it’s exactly what I need to relieve some stress.”  
  
“Okay but you have to let me take care of you.” Reese’s nimble fingers went to the buttons on Bianca’s blouse. She slowly removed Bianca’s shirt and then reached around her, unclasping her bra expertly. Her hands massaged Bianca’s stiff back and then slowly slid around to do the same to her full breasts. Bianca moaned into her wife’s touch as they kissed and fondled each other.  
  
Bianca was soon out of her linen pants and Reese reached out and felt her wife’s arousal. “Mmm …” Bianca murmured as Reese slid her careful fingers into Bianca’s panties and began to lightly touch and explore Bianca’s womanhood.  
  
When Bianca was sure she was going to come undone, she buried her face in Reese’s neck so as not to scream out loud. The two women then made their way to the bathtub and once they were completely nude, slipped inside. The warm water and bubbles pooled around them as they moved into the liquidy depths. Soon Reese was positioning Bianca in front of her and wrapping her lean legs around Bianca’s. Bianca sat between Reese’s thighs and arched a bit upwards as Reese reached around and slid her fingers towards Bianca’s opening.  
  
“Oh, Reese,” Bianca murmured in a dulcet, pleased tone, as Reese slid her fingers inside Bianca and began to pleasure her as she kissed the back of Bianca’s damp neck.  
  
Bianca was practically panting as Reese burrowed her fingers up to the knuckle inside of Bianca’s slick channel. Finally, Bianca’s came and she didn’t know where he juices started and the water began.  
  
“Reese, that was so …”  
  
Reese lightly tapped a finger against Bianca’s mouth. “Shh, baby. I’m not done yet. I promised I would take care of you, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yes…” It sounded almost like a pleading cry.  
  
“Let’s get you all cleaned up,” Reese said and helped Bianca to the edge of the tub. Bianca kept her legs inside the tub but spread them far apart as Reese took a warm wash cloth and a bar of soap and began wiping the stickiness from Bianca’s thighs. Soon the wash cloth found its way inside of Bianca and she began to smile even wider. Soon she was coming again and this time Reese glided through the water to lick Bianca clean. Bianca felt her hot pussy filled up with Reese’s tongue and she lightly massaged her own breasts.  
  
Eventually the water turned chill and they climbed out but took an inordinately long time toweling dry. When they finally made it to the bedroom, they made love again before Bianca fell asleep in Reese’s arms.


End file.
